Chance
by DraxoMori
Summary: A tragedy masked as destiny. That was what had happened to me. I thought me and others were meant for something else. But now, now I'm stuck with something I no longer know. Maybe I can change what was said to be destiny.
1. Chance

_We were the chosen ones, we were the ones destined the save everyone, weren't we? Chosen by the Celestials themselves, we were told that we would defeat the evil and wicked, with our Digimon partners. We would succeed._

 _And yet._

 _Why._

 _Why was it that some of us ended up partnerless, abandoned without knowledge as to why, as violence filled the field we were in._

 _Why was it I ended up bloodied and wounded there, why was it that the one who stopped the death blow to me was the one who was said to be one of the true evils in this world._

 _"_ _You… you are a human, correct?" He had said to me, his feathers softly falling, he was so clearly injured, I could barely see his face. All I could see what an ice blue eye staring into me._

 _"_ _This is what this world has come to… has it, huh?" He continued, pain in his voice, he seemed so wistful, was this the digimon we were meant to destroy?_

 _"_ _We are both going to die here, sides be damned.. This is what they wanted.. This chaos, its their paradise.." He said, looking into the sky, and I got to see the holes going through his chest from holy arrows and beams, I wondered just how many holes I had been riddled with as well.. I could feel something running down my sides and face, was it blood? Data? How could I know anymore._

 _"_ _We will die here.. But.. may I ask you of something.." He said, looking at me with sorrow. "Maybe we can give the world… one more fighting chance.."_


	2. Realization

The grass was soft.

That's the first thing I thought as the world stopped being nothing but darkness. All I saw was soft, green grass. I felt oddly comfortable, like I was wrapped in a warm blanket, I couldn't remember the last time I actually felt comfortable. I didn't want to move, but I felt I had to. Though once I did, I kind of wished I hadn't moved just yet.

Wings.

That was why I felt like I was wrapped in a blanket, I had wings that had wrapped over me. I felt them move, I moved them myself. They were large and white and feathered. Kind of like how dove wings were always drawn, I had always wanted to feel those feathers.. But now there were a lot of them, and attached to me. I stretched out my wings, and counted them out. Ten of them.. Wait.. twelve, I noticed a pair growing out of my hair. I swept my hand over my hair as I held the head wings, I could see the strands of hair falling a bit over my face, it was blonde. I was so sure my hair was brown before.

I got myself up, I needed to get up, everything felt off. Things weren't like this before, what was happening? I tried to look myself over better, and the fact that all I was wearing was a white cloth helped a little, though I sure did feel naked. I looked so pale and dainty, and I didn't feel much different from that either. Other than my wings, the only things that stuck out to me where these purple tattoos over half my body, and the gold bracelets and anklets I had.

Something about how I looked now struck me as familiar, but I still wasn't completely sure why, it was slipping my mind at the moment, but a part of me screamed that it was important. I needed to find a way to see my reflection, maybe a face will jog my memory, I wondered if my face had changed much at all. I looked around, the area I was in was lightly forested, with plenty of grassy patches I had woken up in. I started to walk, what else could I do? But I felt wary with each step, holding my hands tight to my chest, looking around as my wings curled tightly around me.

Nothing was around.

I continued onward, into thicker parts of the woods when i found it. A small lake, calm and pristine. I rather ungracefully stumbled over to it in a hurry, landing on my knees at the front of the small body of water, I needed to see my face. Though I felt… odd to say the least once I did. My face was still round, like it was before, but that was really the only similarity. My formerly brown, somewhat long hair was now short, fluffy, and blonde; two white, fluffy wings sprouting out of the sides of my hair, just above my ears. My dark eyes were now a bright blue. I held my hand up to my face, holding it lightly, right on top of distinct purple tattoos that covered a part of the left side of my face. I realized why this felt so familiar.

Lucemon.

I was a Lucemon.

The digimon I was told time and time again that was the greatest villain to the angel's wishes.

The digimon that me and other tamers were tasked with getting rid of.

I was that digimon now.


End file.
